1. Field
Embodiments of the technology relate to improved compositions comprising X-ray contrast media (CM) and methods of using the same. Some embodiments of the technology relate to methods to treat central nervous system (CNS) inflammation and/or to treat, reduce or delay the onset of conditions associated with CNS inflammation such as Alzheimer's disease, multiple sclerosis (MS), Parkinson's disease, neurotropic viral infections, stroke, paraneoplastic disorders, traumatic brain injury, and other CNS diseases that are associated with mast cell aggregation and/or inflammation. The methods can utilize the improved compositions described herein as well as other compositions comprising an X-ray contrast media.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray contrast media have been used for many years as radiocontrast reagents in vascular imaging using X-rays. Iodine compounds, specifically triiodinated compounds are among the commonly used X-ray contrast media used in vascular imaging.
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to improved compositions of X-ray contrast media that comprise triiodinated compounds as well as methods of using the same.